


Keine Angst

by Secreta



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secreta/pseuds/Secreta
Summary: Wenn Shaun und Neil im Aufzug festsitzen: Wie geht Neil mit Shauns Verhalten um?
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Kudos: 17





	Keine Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Good Doctor (Serie - 2017) und seine Welt gehören David Shore. Dies ist eine Fanstory. Sie dient nur zum Lesen und keinerlei kommerziellem Zweck.  
> Zeitpunkt: Es spielt in Shauns drittem Jahr im St. Bonaventure Krankenhaus.
> 
> Beta: elli

**Keine Angst**

An diesem Abend war es im St. Bonaventure Krankenhaus für einen Silvesterabend doch noch ziemlich ruhig. Aber wer schon seit mehreren Jahren hier arbeitete, wusste es nur zu gut, dass spätestens mit Beginn des neuen Jahres Schluss damit war.

Doktor Shaun Murphy störte es nicht, dass er heute arbeitete. Er genoss die Feiertage eh nicht wirklich. Als Morgan Reznick ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ihre Schicht übernehmen würde, hatte er nichts einzuwenden. Shaun wusste, dass sie mit Claire Browne feiern gehen würde. Sie waren richtige Freunde geworden in ihrer Freizeit, auch wenn sie im Krankenhaus einen Zickenkrieg führten. Was ihn manchmal verwirrte und er es dann mit einem Schulterzucken hinnahm. Alex Park war an diesem Abend ebenso nicht anwesend, da er seit Weihnachten bei seiner Familie Urlaub machte und erst nach dem Neujahrstag zurückfliegen würde.

Shaun war nicht der grosse Partymensch. Auch wenn er gelernt hatte, in eine Bar zu gehen, blieb er nicht sehr lange. Er reagierte auf laute Geräusche und helles Licht sensibel. Ausser wenn er mit seiner besten Freundin Lea Dilallo in einer Karaoke-Bar war, da konnte er alles um sich herum vergessen, und es gab nur sie und ihn. Ausblenden konnte er erstaunlicherweise sehr gut, wenn er abgelenkt war, wie zum Beispiel beim Karaoke singen.

Sicher, auch mit Carly Lever konnte er sich gut ablenken, aber auf einer anderen Ebene als mit Lea. An diesem Abend war Carly ebenso nicht anwesend, weil sie mit ihren Freunden feierte. Sie hatte ihn dazu eingeladen, dies hatte Shaun aber dankend abgelehnt. Ihre Beziehung war noch frisch und er brauchte einfach noch Zeit. Aber sie arbeiteten beide daran, vor allem Carly gab sich Mühe, weil sie Shaun wirklich sehr mochte.

Gerade war in der Chirurgischen Abteilung nicht viel los. Man wusste aber, dass es nach Mitternacht damit vorbei sein würde. Denn dann würde sich die Notaufnahme mit den verschiedensten Fällen füllen. Zum Beispiel mit Unfällen: Ob mit dem Auto, zu Fuss oder wie auch immer, entweder weil die Leute betrunken oder so in Feierlaune waren, dass sie jede Vorsicht vergaßen und leichtsinnig wurden. Es gab genug solcher Dummheiten. Langweilig würde es auf jedenfalls nicht werden in dieser Nacht.

Nun, Shaun war dazu bereit, und sein Chef Dr. Neil Melendez würde auch da sein. Dr. Audrey Lim, die das Kommando in der Notaufnahme hatte, war heute Nacht ebenso anwesend.

Als Shaun seine letzte Akte für heute abgehakt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug. Hier waren sie für heute fertig. Gemeinsam würden Dr. Melendez und er bei Dr. Lim aushelfen.

„Dr. Melendez ", begrüsste er Neil, der dazu gekommen war, um mit ihm nach unten zu fahren.

„Murphy“, Neil nickte ihm zu. Er kam gerade aus seinem Büro. Er hatte noch ein wenig Papierkram erledigt. „Nicht viel los im Moment", sagte er weiter. „Das wird sich in...", er sah auf die Uhr.

„… Einer Stunde 33 Minuten und 21 Sekunden ändern", beendete Shaun den Satz vergnügt und faltete die Hände vor sich. Es bedeutete Arbeit.

„In etwa…", erwiderte der Arzt amüsiert über das Verhalten seines Assistenzarztes. Er wusste, der Jüngere war immer voller Tatentrang. Sie stiegen in den Aufzug, als sich die Tür vor ihnen öffnete. Neil drückte den Knopf für die Etage, in die sie wollten, neben ihn blieb Shaun stehen. Der Aufzug nahm seine Fahrt auf.

_Es geschah ganz plötzlich._

Eine Explosion erklang, sehr laut und ungemütlich. Die Druckwelle warf die beiden Ärzte unliebsam wie Puppen zu Boden, so dass Shaun auf Neil stürzte und dieser ihn mit zu Boden riss, als er kein Halt fand. Der Aufzug war abrupt zum Stehen gekommen. Kurz wurde es dann dunkel, aber innerhalb einer Sekunde ging die Notbeleuchtung an.

Die Explosion hatte in dem Flügel, wo sich die zwei jetzt befanden, einen Kurzschluss verursacht. Zum Glück hatte das sonst keinen weiteren Einfluss auf den Rest des Krankenhauses genommen, es bestand für niemanden Gefahr.

Nur Shaun und Neil sassen im Aufzug fest.

Shauns Atmung ging schnell, er versuchte, wirklich nicht in Panik zu geraten. Am Rande nahm er langsam wahr, dass er auf Neil lag. Dieser ächzte und schnaubte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Neil seinen Sturz abgefedert hatte. Sofort rollte er sich von ihm ab, da er Neils Körper nicht noch mehr belasten wollte. Er wusste ja nicht, ob dieser verletzt war oder nicht. Der ältere Arzt seufzte doch erleichtert, auch wenn Shauns Gewicht keine grosse Sache war. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Shaun.

Shaun blieb auf den Rücken liegen. Sein Herz hämmerte ihm immer noch bis zum Hals und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es war ein richtiger Adrenalinschub gewesen, etwas das er noch nie in dieser Heftigkeit erlebt hatte. Sicher, er war schon Achterbahn gefahren, aber das war anders, dies hier fühlte sich schlimmer für ihn an.

Neil brachte seine Atmung schnell wieder zur Ruhe. Für ihn war das eine ganz neue Situation. Er war schon einmal in einem Aufzug stecken geblieben, aber damals war dieser bald wieder weitergefahren. Diesmal verlief es aber anders, der Aufzug war vorerst ausser Betrieb. Die Druckwelle war nicht ohne gewesen. Er hoffte, es war nichts Schlimmes ausserhalb des Aufzugs geschehen. Die Ungewissheit fing an, an ihm zu nagen.

„Alles okay?", fragte er Shaun. Neil erkannte, dass Shauns Blick schreckhaft wirkte, und dass er versuchte, die Situation zu verstehen und sich in Griff zu bekommen.

„Es war ein Erdbeben", sagte dieser aufgewühlt und immer noch schnell atmend.

„Nein... es war kein Erdbeben... es war etwas anderes", sagte der andere Arzt und atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Die Explosion ging los, ohne dass zuvor ein Erdbeben gewesen war“, versuchte er zu erklären. „Bist du verletzt? Hast du Schmerzen?“

„Glaube nicht... mir tut nichts weh“, sagte Shaun. Er zitterte immer noch und seine Augen huschten unruhig hin und her. Er drückte seine Hände an die Ohren, die Geräusche der Explosion hallten noch in seinen Gehörgängen wider, auch wenn alles schon lange vorbei war.

„Du zitterst", stellte Neil beunruhigt fest Er wollte nicht, dass Shaun in einen Schockzustand verfiel. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und betrachtete Shaun, dessen Augen waren jetzt geschlossen. Shaun erwiderte nichts auf Neils Worte. Nachdem Neil aufmerksam Shaun betrachtet hatte, konnte er wirklich beruhigt feststellen, dass Shaun äußerlich nicht verletzt war.

Kurz sah er dann auf die Aufzugssteuerung und betätigte den Alarmknopf. Es blieb still, kein Alarm ging los, und es erklang auch keine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher „Na super… der Alarm funktioniert nicht, und es wurde uns versichert, dass er modern sei“, brummte Neil leise vor sich hin. Er würde mit Aaron darüber ein ernstes Wort sprechen müssen, wenn sie hier rauskamen. Neil wandte sein Blick wieder zu Shaun.

„Versuch ruhiger zu atmen", ordnete Neil an und machte es ihm vor.

Shaun folgte dessen Anweisung. Er hörte ihm zu, verlangsamte seine Atmung weiter. Seine Augen blieben immer noch geschlossen. Seine Hände lagen jetzt auf seinem Bauch, da die Geräusche nachgelassen hatten in seinen Ohren, wie auch das Zittern weniger geworden war.

Zufrieden verfolgte Neil dies. Er forderte Shaun dann auf, sich aufzusetzen. Achtsam ging er dann einen Schritt weiter, als Shaun sass. Er legte seine Hand sanft auf dessen Rücken und strich sachte darüber. Er wusste, dass Shaun eigentlich Berührungen nicht mochte, aber im Moment wusste Neil nicht weiter. Er wusste, bei seinen Patienten funktionierte diese Geste als gutes Beruhigungsmittel, wenn sie Angst hatten vor einer Operation. Er wollte Shaun dadurch ein Gefühl der Sicherheit übermitteln. Es war selten, dass Neil das tat, aber wenn er es tat, dann funktionierte es meistens.

Die aufkommende Panik, so wusste Shaun, war in diesem Augenblick nicht hilfreich im Aufzug. Im Hinterkopf wusste er eigentlich, dass Hilfe bestimmt schon unterwegs war. Weswegen er sich auf Neils Stimme konzentrierte und auf die Hand, die auf seinem Rücken lag. Normalerweise wäre er ausgewichen, aber er stellte bald fest, dass es eine beruhigende Geste war, die ihm Sicherheit übermittelte und das Gefühl gab, nicht alleine durch diese Situation gehen zu müssen. Die Muskeln entspannten sich, die Atmung war viel ruhiger.

„Gut so, Shaun", lobte Neil zufrieden, als er merkte, dass dieser wirklich ruhiger wurde und das Zittern nachliess. Er blieb beim persönlichen Ton.

Vorsichtig nahm dann Neil dessen Hände in seine. „Sieh mich an, und weiter ruhig atmen", wies er ihn an. Er wollte Shaun weiter zur Ruhe bringen. Er wusste, dass die Eindrücke für Shaun momentan überwältigend sein mussten.

Der Assistenzarzt rang einen Augenblick mit sich, bevor er Neil direkt ansah. Er sah nie gerne direkt jemanden an, es machte ihn nervös, weswegen er lieber etwas anderes fokussierte. Aber jetzt folgte er Neils Anweisungen.

„Was tun Sie?", fragte er Dr. Melendez. Er verstand nicht, was Neil mit ihm vorhatte.

„Du weisst bestimmt selber, dass es keine gute Idee ist, ausgerechnet in einem Aufzug in Panik zu geraten. Es würde die Situation brenzliger machen, als sie schon ist, und ich als dein Chef bin für dich verantwortlich, dass du das Ganze hier unbeschadet überstehst. Sonst wird mich Aaron einen Kopf kürzer machen“, sagte er, und lächelte ein wenig über seine letzten Worte.

Shauns Blick huschte von ihm weg, dann wieder zurück. Neil sah ihn leicht streng an. „Bleib mit deinem Blick bei mir, Shaun!“, befahl er leise. „Konzentriere dich weiter auf deine Atmung. Schön ruhig atmen.“

Nebenher konnte Neil feststellen, dass das Zittern weg war, wie auch die Atmung wieder normal wurde. Neil wagte, sich ein wenig zu entspannen, dennoch liess er Shaun keinen Augenblick los, weder mit den Händen noch mit seinem Blick.

„Heute kam ein interessanter Fall herein…“, schnell stellte er fest, dass er damit Shauns ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Der Oberarzt hoffte, dass die da draussen bald in die Gänge kommen würden. Sicher hatte er feststellen können, dass weder Shaun noch er verletzt waren. Die Schrammen und Blutergüsse waren nicht der Rede wert. Aber er wusste, für Shaun Murphy war dies eine zunehmende Belastung, je länger sie hier festsassen.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

In der Zwischenzeit war die Feuerwehr eingetroffen. Sie hatten Absperrungen errichtet, und die betroffenen Bereiche gesichert. Das Feuer im Keller war zum Glück schnell unter Kontrolle, die Sprinkleranlage hatte erfolgreich funktioniert. Bei der Sicherung des Bereiches wurde vorerst der Strom unterbrochen. Es musste sichergestellt werden, dass es zu keinen weiteren Kurzschlüssen kam oder zu anderen unvorhergesehenen Vorfällen.

Die Patienten waren nie in Lebensgefahr gewesen, da die Stromversorgung für den anderen Teil des Krankenhauses unabhängig verlief.

Der betroffene Flügel war vorerst ohne Strom, und nur die Feuerwehr hatte Zugang. Sie checkte gerade, ob es Verletzte oder sogar Tote gab. Zum Glück war das nicht der Fall. Auch wenn die Explosion heftig gewesen war, hatte diese mehr Krach und Scherben verursacht als ernsthaften Schaden.

In diesem Augenblick konnten Neil und Shaun nicht wissen, dass dem neuen Hausmeister unten im Keller ein Missgeschick passiert war. Er hatte eine Handvoll Feuerwerkskörper neben der Besenkammer in seiner Tasche aufbewahrt, die er dann in der Nähe des Krankenhauses um Mitternacht entzünden wollte. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatte sich das Feuerwerk entzündet und einer der Feuerwerkskörper hatte den Stromkasten erwischt, der für Auszüge und Lifte in diesem Flügel zuständig war.

Der Einsatzleiter erstattete in diesem Augenblick Aaron Bericht und klärte ihn über die aktuelle Lage auf. Der Direktor war froh zu erfahren, dass es keine Verletzten oder Tote gab. Der materielle Schaden war reparierbar. Menschenleben dagegen nicht. Es war bekannt, dass zwei Personen im Aufzug festsassen. Die Feuerwehr arbeitete gerade hart daran, sie herauszuholen.

Aaron war beunruhigt, die Einzigen, die gerade vermisst wurden, waren Shaun und Neil. Eine Krankenschwester hatte berichtet, dass sie zuletzt auf dem Weg zum Aufzug gewesen waren.

Der Direktor bat mit Nachdruck, sich schnell um die zwei im Aufzug zu kümmern, da er nicht wusste, wie Shaun auf so eine Situation reagieren würde. Er hoffte, dass Neil es schaffte, diesen soweit wie möglich zu beruhigen. Vor allem hoffte er, dass sie unverletzt geblieben waren. Die Druckwelle war nicht ohne gewesen.

„Wird es noch lange dauern?“, fragte er besorgt.

„Nein. Meine Männer sind fast so weit, den Strom wiederherzustellen, ohne dass wir befürchten müssen, dass es zu weiteren Kurzschlüssen kommt“, beruhigte ihn der Einsatzleiter. „Wenn das passiert, kann der Aufzug seine Fahrt wieder fortsetzen und wird sich auf der nächsten Etage öffnen. Er steckt zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Stock fest“, erklärte er noch.

Aaron nickte. Er wusste, mehr als warten konnte er nicht. Kurz sah er auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach halb zwölf. So hatte er sich den Jahreswechsel eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Shaun Murphys Zustand war beruhigend. Sein Blick wirkte entspannter und er sah auf einen Punkt über der Schulter von Neil. Dieser dagegen sah ihn immer noch direkt an. Er war irgendwie an Shauns intensiven blauen Augen hängen geblieben. Ihm gefielen sie. Er kam nicht davon los.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte Shaun nach einer Weile. Neil hatte aufgehört zu reden, und wusste nicht, über was er noch sprechen sollte. Er hoffte, sie kamen bald hier raus. Er wusste sonst nicht, wie er Shaun weiter ablenken sollte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es in einer halbe Stunde Mitternacht sein würde.

„Ausser, dass wir hier festsitzen, ist alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte er.

„Wieso starren Sie mich immer noch an?“, fragte sein Assistenzarzt.

„Das tue ich nicht“, verteidigte sich Neil halbherzig. Eigentlich hatte Shaun nicht ganz Unrecht. Neil stellte erst jetzt fest, dass er Shaun immer noch festhielt, nicht mehr so feste wie am Anfang, sondern nur mit leichtem Druck, so dass sich Shaun jederzeit zurückziehen konnte, aber dieser hatte es nicht getan. Dieser hielt immer noch Neils Hände fest.

Vermutlich ignorierte Shaun es, weil er es als beruhigend empfand oder hatte es einfach schlichtweg vergessen. Neil tippte eher auf Ersteres, weil ihm nicht entgangen war, wie schnell sich Shaun entspannt hatte, seitdem er dessen Hände in den seinen hielt.

Shaun wollte dagegen argumentieren, aber er hielt kurz inne. Er starrte Neil direkt verängstigt wieder an. „Mir gefällt dieses Geräusch nicht...“, sagte er, und seine Stimme wurde unruhiger. „Mir gefällt dieses Geräusch nicht“, wiederholte er lauter.

Neil sah ihm erstmals irritiert an und versuchte das Geräusch wahr zu nehmen. Er wusste, dass Shaun sehr sensibel auf Geräusche und Licht reagierte, und seine Wahrnehmung besser war, als seine eigene. Er brauchte ein Augenblick, um das Geräusch zu erkennen. Es klang wie ein Schaben an den Aufzugswänden.

„Wir werden sterben“, sagte Shaun trocken. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist...“

„Nein, werden wir nicht“, unterbrach Neil ihn. Er wusste, dass die Aufzüge auf dem neusten Stand waren, Aaron hatte immer darauf geachtet, dass die Sicherheit im Krankenhaus gewährleistet war, da man ja wusste, wie oft Erdbeben Kalifornien heimsuchten. Nur die Alarmanlage funktionierte immer noch nicht. Er war aber überzeugt, dass man wusste, dass sie hier festsassen.

„Wir werden ster...“, bevor Shaun fertig sprechen konnte, ging durch den Aufzug ein heftiges Ruckeln und die Kabine rutschte einige Zentimeter abwärts. Dies reichte für Shauns aus, um nah an eine Panikattacke zu geraten. Für ihn hatte sich der Fall wie mehrere Meter angefühlt, auch wenn sein Verstand wusste, dass es nicht so war.

Neil dachte nicht lange darüber nach, er handelte instinktiv und zog ihn einfach in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest, da er wusste, dass Shaun sonst gleich ausflippen würde. Aber er wusste auch, es war wahrscheinlich nicht genug, um ihn abzulenken.

Dieser fing an, sich in Neils Armen zu winden und unruhig zu werden, seine Hände, die frei waren, hämmerten praktisch auf Neils Brust, was diesen nicht ernsthaft verletzte, sondern sich eher wie sanfte Schläge anfühlte. Neil tat etwas, was er eigentlich nie erwartet hätte, aber er wusste, er musste Shauns Gedankengänge, die von Panik beherrscht wurden, effektiv unterbrechen. Und was half da am besten?

Ein Kuss.

Es war keine dieser romantischen, großen Küsse, die man bei einem ersten Date oder so bekam, aber dennoch war es ein sanfter Kuss. Später würde sich Neil sicher einige Male fragen, was ihn geritten hatte, seinen eigenen Assistentsarzt – vor allem Shaun Murphy - zu küssen. Aber in diesem Moment hatte er keinen anderen Weg gefunden und wollte Shaun nur davor bewahren, durchzudrehen.

Shauns Bewegungen hielten inne, als er von seinem eigenen Chef geküsst wurde, und nicht etwa aus Entsetzen, sondern aus reiner Überraschung. Es war nicht so, dass Küssen für ihn unbekannt war, Carly hatte ihm gezeigt, wie schön es sein konnte zu küssen. Dieser Kuss war für ihn sonderbar, es gab ihm das Gefühl, dass alles gut werden würde. Dass er in Sicherheit war, und dieser Mann – Neil Melendez – ihn vor allem Bösen beschützen würde.

Der Kuss war wieder so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war. Shaun war fast innerlich enttäuscht. Neil wirkte zufrieden. Sein Plan schien aufgegangen zu sein, Shauns Verhalten wirkte wieder ruhiger und die aufkommende Panik war verpufft.

„Shaun, sieh mich an… vergiss deine Atmung nicht“, erinnerte ihn Neil daran.

Shaun nahm wahr, wie sich sein Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigte, sein Schwindelgefühl verflog wieder. Er lehnte sich an Neil und brauchte einfach einen Augenblick, um die neue Situation zu realisieren. Der Aufzug war wieder längst zum Stillstand gekommen, sie würden nicht abstürzen. Ihm war bewusst, dass Neil ihn erfolgreich vor einer Panikattacke bewahrt hatte.

„Wir sterben nicht?“, stellte er fest. Seine Stimme war leise. Sein Blick war jetzt auf Neil gerichtet.

„Nein, der Aufzug hat sich nur bewegt, ich denke, sie sind gerade dabei, den Strom wiederherzustellen“, sagte er sanft beruhigend.

Eine Weile blieben sie in dieser Position, bevor sich Shaun wieder gerade hinsetzte, und dabei sich aus Neils Armen löste. Neil bedauerte das für einen Moment, aber schalt sich auch gleichzeitig selbst für dieses Gefühl. Sich selber gestand er gerade nur ein, dass er es getan hatte, um Shaun zu helfen, mehr war hier nicht drin. Aber im Hinterkopf behauptete eine andere Stimme, dass es nicht so war, dass mehr Gefühl dahinter steckte.

Der Ältere hatte nicht unrecht gehabt mit dem Aufzug. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und die Notbeleuchtung erlosch, weil das normale Licht wieder funktionierte. Shaun musste kurz seine Augen schliessen, um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Der Aufzug setzte seine Bewegung wieder fort, Richtung Erdgeschoss. Beide waren auf die Beine gekommen und standen nebeneinander, als ob es keine Unterbrechung gegeben hätte. Als sie das Ziel erreichten, ging der Aufzug erfolgreich auf.

„Gott sei Dank, ihr seid beide unverletzt“, sagte Aaron sogleich, als er die zwei rauskommen sah. „Audrey soll trotzdem ein Blick auf euch werfen“, wies er dann an.

Neil winkte ab. „Nein, uns geht es gut, wir haben nur ein paar blaue Flecken abgekriegt, mehr nicht.“ Aaron duldete keinen Widerspruch und auch Audrey nicht, die dazu geeilt war und die beide besorgt musterte. Shaun wollte auch widersprechen, aber Aarons Blick sagte ihm, dass er das besser unterlassen sollte.

In einer Kabine in der Notaufnahme wurden sie dann von Audrey kurz gecheckt, dabei erzählte Aaron den Zweien, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war. Am Rande ihres Gespräches bekamen sie mit, dass plötzlich der Countdown für das neue Jahr heruntergezählt wurde.

Neil und Shaun sahen sich einen langen Moment dabei direkt an, als die anderen abgelenkt waren. Für beide war eins klar: Was im Aufzug vorgefallen war, würde vorerst ihr Geheimnis bleiben.


End file.
